The Reunification
by hayden elizabeth
Summary: It's been five years since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko has been struggling to keep the world in order and he can't wait to see his friends again. But their little reunion won't be as peaceful as they thought it would be. Full summary inside.
1. Ch 1: Welcomed Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

**This is my FIRST fanfic ever! Hope you like it! Please review, tell me what you think! New chapters coming soon!**

**So my story is currently under revision... I'm not happy with how a lot of it came out... This chapter has been revised as of 5/16/2011. I will post revision dates for the rest of the chapters.**

**Warning! There will be a lot of minor changes but also one or two major changes in this story! Be aware of revised chapters!**

Introduction: It's been five years since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and started to restore peace and balance to the damaged world. The new Fire Lord, Zuko, has been struggling to keep his new providence in order. Raiders loyal to Ozai have tried to rise up against the change in power numerous times. Meanwhile: Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph have been traveling the world, helping villages and cities to rebuild and begin spreading the news about the new Fire Lord and the end of the war. The "Gaang" haven't seen Zuko for awhile and are planning a long term visit. But their little reunion won't be as peaceful as they expected it to be...

The Reunification

Chapter 1:

**Welcomed Visitors**

"_..._We need more hope and trust in the Fire Nation from the other nations of the world," one of the Fire Lord's advisers was explaining this month's agenda. Zuko tried his best not to roll his eyes at the cliche comment, but he failed.

"How do propose we do that?" he questioned. The Fire Lord wanted to hear if he had any different plans than the ones he had heard and used for the last five years.

"I think we will better understand their situation if we-"

"Excuse me your highness?" a servant asked as he peeked his slightly bowed head into the door.

"Yes? What is it?" the Fire Lord replied. Relief filled him- maybe it was urgent enough for him to reschedule the meeting.

"You have visitors, my Lord..." _Darn,_ he thought, _not important enough to skip out on the meeting._

"Can you not see that I'm in the middle of a meeting? Who are these people?"

"It's the Avatar, your highness..."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly, excitement filled his heart. He hadn't seen his friends in so long. _The Avatar is a good enough reason to postpone the meeting..._

"Have my uncle attend to them until I am ready." Zuko commanded, his voice hinted in delight. "Oh! And make sure there is plenty of meat!" The servant bowed as he exited the room, a small smile playing his lips.

"My fellow advisers, we will resume this meeting soon. But now, I need to entertain some friends."

The advisers collected their things and left the room in an orderly fashion, each one bowing in respect and exchanging pleasantries with the Fire Lord as they exited. As the last adviser left the room, he raced out the hidden door that led to his private chambers so that he could be ready to properly greet his guests.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my old friends." The group, caught in their stares at the portrait, quickly turned to see Iroh greeting them.<p>

"Iroh!" Toph exclaimed and caught the weathering man into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Ba sing Se with your tea shop."

Iroh chuckled and embraced his adopted niece. He replied with much wisdom, "I needed a vacation and my nephew has been begging me to come and visit for years."

The group of young people laughed at his comment and followed the old man through the hallways of the palace. Iroh had just led them into a sitting room when Zuko came to greet them.

"It's been far too long, Zuko," Aang greeted him first with a smile and then a tight hug. It caught Zuko off guard but he recovered and hugged back, glad to see his friend again.

"Yes it has, Aang," Zuko replied.

"You've got a big house here, _your majesty,_" Sokka teased. "A little big for my taste, but still nice... and very red." Suki elbowed Sokka in the ribs and gave him that _manners_ look.

"What he means is 'Nice to see you again,' as am I Zuko," Suki chimed in. He returned the greeting and turned to Katara. She gave him a dazzling smile. He was at a loss for words, so he swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and nodded politely. Katara nodded back at Zuko and Iroh, but said nothing. Instead she gathered the two men in a hug before stepping back and continuing to smile at them. She didn't know that she had missed them that much.

"Sparky!" Toph shouted as she raced to the fire bender and hugged him tighter than he would've liked. She then lowered her voice so that only Zuko could hear, "I missed you so much-but I will personally pummel you into the ground if you tell anyone!"

"I missed you too, Champ." He half whispered, half chuckled back to her. Maybe now things wouldn't be so hectic now that Toph was back. He pulled away from her, "Are you going to stay this time?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Until I'm no longer needed," she grinned.

"Good." He mussed her hair affectionately and turned to the others. "Shall we eat?"

Their faces light up at the mention of food, especially Sokka's. Zuko and Iroh led them into the dinning area. When the doors were opened, they let their eyes fall on the nice sized feast before them.

"Mmmmmmm! Look at all this meat..." Sokka was salivating uncontrollably. "Thanks Zuko!" His voice mimicked a small child's.

They sat and began filling their empty plates with delicious foods, their glasses were filled with a delectable wine.

"How have your travels been?" Zuko asked to no one in particular as he sipped his wine.

Aang was to answer first and soon, the whole table erupted in different stories and conversations. They were joking and laughing about old times while they stuffed their faces with delicious food. The food in the palace was much better than any food they ingested during their days as temporary nomads. It was nice for Zuko to see his old friends, he hadn't seen them in so long... That was when he noticed that Katara was not involved in the chatter of their friends. Rather, she sat quietly and smiled every so often when looked at or spoken to.

Just then, the fire Lord's most trusted general burst into the room, "My Lord, may I have a private word with you? I'm afraid it is most urgent." He muttered from his bowed form in the open doorway.

The Fire Lord looked to his friends apologetically and stood to follow the general out into the hallway. When they were out of earshot of the group, the general asked to speak.

With the nod of Zuko's crowned head, he began. "My Lord, there seems to be a commotion on the south end of the city. We would not have alerted you to the news, but it seems there is a man who would not retire the madness until he spoke to you."

"Who is this man, and what sort of commotion was he making?" The Fire Lord inquired.

"We know not of his name but he was harassing some of the citizens in the lower square of the city: Burning businesses to the point of destruction and striking men, women, and children who stood in his way. My men have seized him, but not without consequence. He will not quiet until he speaks with you, my Lord."

The young Fire Lord looked to the ground in distress and ran his hand through his hair out of habit, only succeeding in messing up his topknot and skewing his crown. He sighed before giving his command, "Do not let him enter the palace, bring me to him at once and I will see to him. But give me a second to apologize to my guests."

"Of course, your highness." The general bowed low to his king and waited for him to return form the banquet hall.

Once inside, Zuko noticed he had all eyes on him. He sighed deeply and began his apology, "I'm sorry but it seems that there-"

"-Is some crazy man demanding your attention and you have to go see to him right away?" Toph asked knowingly form her chair with her feet propped up on the table.

Zuko's mouth was hanging open, trying to figure out what to say to the blind girl, when Aang stepped in, "We were listening from the door." He gave his friend an apologetic look before turning to Toph.

"Right." Zuko regained his composure and tried to understand why he was so surprised. He then turned to rest of the group, "I am very sorry, please enjoy the rest of your meal. I hope to see you all later tonight."

"I want to come." Toph said as she jumped up enthusiastically. "Anyone who has a problem with you should get a sound beating from me." She smirked as she pounded her fist into her hand.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the girl but couldn't find it in his heart to say know. So with a sigh he agreed and dared to ask if anyone else wanted to come. What he did not expect was for Aang to stand up as well. He quirked his eyebrows at the airebender.

"Well, I _am_ the Avatar. It's my duty to ensure safety to the people. As well as fairness and all the stuff."

"Fine, let's go." Zuko said, waiving his arm in a 'follow me' gesture as he exited the banquet hall.

"So where is this guy? When can I beat him up?" Toph asked as she caught up to Zuko's long strides as they followed the general down the halls.

He gave her a sideways glance and commented, "No earthbending in the palace, remember?"

"Who said I need earthbending?" She smirked.

"So, Zuko, what did this guy do? Why does he want to see you?" Aang asked as he tried to remember the bits and pieces of the conversation he and Toph had eavesdropped on.

"I don't know, Aang, that's what we're going to figure out..." He answered politely.

They continued in silence until they came to some doors that lead to secluded part of the outside grounds. Guards were standing about, some on duty- some not. They ended up coming to the training grounds of the palace guards. They went to the far side of the grounds where four guards tried to hold a struggling man in place. The man was older than Zuko by a few years and had restraints around his wrists, ankles, and mouth.

When the Fire Lord approached, he held out his hand to signal that Aang and Toph should stand back. Toph made a noise of protest as Aang held onto her arm to stop her from getting to close. Once Zuko knew his friends were a ways away he signaled for the man's mouth to be freed.

Once the cloth was removed from his mouth, the man let out a quick yelp from the extra force used on his extremities at the Fire Lord's approach.

"Who are you? And what right do you have to terrorize my people?" He asked firmly.

Through heavy breaths, the man replied, "I am Kuruk. And I wasn't terrorizing your people, I was warning them."

"Warning them of what?" The fire Lord asked patiently, although it was wearing thin.

"Of what is to come... I foresaw a great tragedy in the world and it starts with the Fire Nation. Immense pain and suffering will occur in this land if you do not heed my command!"

Zuko tried not to chuckle at the man's lunacy, "And you are a fortune teller? Is that how you saw the future of my nation? And, please tell, what is this 'immense suffering' you speak of?" The young ruler could hear the snickers of the guards around him, but surprisingly could not hear the laughter of Toph and Aang from behind him.

"I am no measly fortune teller!" The man roared. "I was given a vision by the spirits of La and Yue!" The commotion around them ceased and the air turned cold and eerie. "I saw corruption and death! I was in the streets warning your people- on my way to speak to you myself- when your guards unjustly arrested me!"

"You burned down several buildings! Beat the people walking the streets! You deserved nothing less!" Zuko growled. How dare this man come into his nation, disturb his people's peace and demand to treated as if he had done nothing wrong?

"Fire Lord, I did no such thing! Surely you must believe me when I say I came here peacefully and have done nothing wrong!" The man pleaded before him, looking deep into the Fire Lord's eyes.

And that was when Zuko noticed the color of the man's eyes: Blue. And the color of his skin was dark, the man's hair held beads that signified status, he wore the furs of the Water Tribes. He was not of this land.

"Tell me, Kuruk, where are you from?" He asked.

"I hail from the Northern Water Tribe." He said proudly. "If you do not believe me, please let me speak to Master Katara."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened at the mention of the waterbender's name. "What business do you have with Master Katara?"

"She is my..." He paused for a moment, as if to think of the right word. "My friend. Please, allow me to speak with her."

"Very well, but not tonight. She has just arrived from traveling and needs her rest. We will come to you in the morning."

"Thank you, sir." Kuruk replied.

Zuko turned to the guard nearest to him and spoke in a low voice so only he could hear, "Take him to the cells in the lower level of the palace, make sure he is comfortable and give him some food." The guard nodded. "Also, do not let those four guards out of your sight, I wish to speak to them directly after they are finished with this man. Understood?"

"Yes, sir! Your orders will be seen through." He bowed and began to carry out his duties.

Zuko turned on his heels and walked straight back into the palace. Not even pausing to make sure Toph and Aang had followed him. He was in deep thought when he heard Toph speak from his right side.

"He wasn't lying." She said in a soft voice, "About hurting those people and the vision. He was telling the truth, every last bit."

"Either that, or he's crazy and thinks it was the truth..." Aang pipped up from Toph's other side. He quickly received an elbow in the gut for his comment, provided by Toph.

"Either way, we won't know anything for sure until tomorrow..." Zuko stated. "He said he knew Katara. Do either of you know him, since Katara has been traveling with you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, never met him." Toph replied.

"I've never seen him before... But the name is familiar. He is named after a past Avatar. The three avatars before me if I'm not mistaking." Aang said after some thought.

"Oh well, I'll talk to her when we get back. And if we get there quickly enough, we'll be just in time for dessert." Zuko said.

"Oh boy! I wonder if there's any custard fruit tarts!" Aang thought aloud. "I'll race you, Toph!"

"Now how is that fair? You're an airbender." Toph argued. But before Aang could even retort, she was off- running down the hall at full speed. She laughed maniacally as she went.

"No fair!" Aang shouted as he raced after her.

Zuko chuckled at the two as he walked through the halls of the palace once again deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The night's festivities came to an end and the remainder of the group of guests were beginning to go their separate ways. Sokka and Suki had retired to "bed" and Iroh had gone to play a game of Pai-Sho with one of the advisers.<p>

Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko were in the sitting room chatting. Well, Toph and Aang were chatting while Zuko added a little to the conversation. Katara on the other hand just sat at listened to her friends talk, smiling and laughing at the appropriate times.

"Aang, I'm tired. Walk me to my room." Toph demanded as she stood up and stretched a little.

Zuko and Katara gave him a questioning look, but the almighty Avatar just shrugged his shoulders and took Toph's hand as he led her to her room.

Zuko looked at Katara and realized that he hadn't heard her speak all night. He thought this would be the time to tell her about their unexpected guest.

"So... I met a friend of yours today. Or at least he told me you were friends." He started, waiting to hear the voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Oh?" she replied quietly. Her voice was hoarse due to the lack of use. "Who did you meet?"

"He said his name was Kuruk, and that he was from the Northern Water Tribe. He said he knew you. And he wants to speak with you before I throw him in prison."

Katara's eyes bugged out of her head as she listened to Zuko speak. "Kuruk? He's here? Why are you throwing him in prison?" She started to panic. She hadn't seen or spoken to Kuruk since... Since she left the Northern Water Tribe almost a year ago... Now he was back and all the memories associated with him. Tears leaked form the corner of her eye as the memories she tried to forget came rushing back like a tidal wave of emotions. She was happy that he was here, but also sad that he had come to see her apparently. She was also worried for his safety and angry that he had tried to contact her when she specifically told him not to.

Zuko watched as the several emotions overtook her face. He always marveled at how she could show so much emotion at one moment then nothing the next. When the tears slid down her cheek, he wondered what he had said to hurt her. Then he remembered the panicked questions that escaped her throat just a moment earlier.

"Yes, Kuruk is here. And he is accused of damaging city property as well as terrorizing my people. My guards said he was burning buildings and beating women and children in the streets of the capital city..." He explained to her as his hand reached up and found the comforting spot on her shoulder that he found all those years ago. He knew how to calm Katara down. He had done so after they hunted her mother's killer. And also after they fought his sister and once more when she and Aang broke up. But that was almost three years ago.

She hurriedly wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him. She saw the worry etched into his face and calmed herself. "Can I see him?" She asked timidly, looking away.

"Tomorrow. Right now you should rest. You've been traveling all day..." He said quietly as he stood up and began to walk her to her room. They walked in silence and when they reached her room, she said goodnight and shut the door before he could do or say anything else. But he lingered at her door anyway, willing it to open again so he could comfort her in her time of need. It never did. And just before he turned to leave, he swore he could hear the faint sobs of a broken heart.


	2. Ch 2: Memories

**Hello, my pretties!**

**This is the revised version of Chapter 2! There have been major changes referring to story flow.**

**I basically scraped anything after the first half of chapter one and started over.**

**Enjoy!**

**Memories**

The next morning, Zuko walked quickly to the informal dinning hall in hopes to catch Sokka before he started eating. He wanted to ask him about his sister's odd behavior.

As he strode into the room, he let out a sigh of relief to see that Sokka had yet to arrive. Now he could stop him from eating before he had the chance to speak. Because once Sokka started to eat, it was hard to get him to do anything else until he was finished.

Zuko stood at the doorway to the dinning hall and greeted each of his guests as they entered. He noticed that Aang and Toph had entered together, and he also noticed that Katara had not shown up at all. Once again, worry began to fill him at the thought of his distraught friend. He almost didn't notice Suki and Sokka entering the room. Zuko was able to grab Sokka's arm before he sat down and pulled him into the hallway.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I was just about to eat!" Sokka exclaimed as he was drawn into an empty room just down the hall from the mouth-watering food.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko stated as he continued his hold on the warrior to keep him from bolting.

"What about?" Sokka said as he quit struggling. If his friend needed his advice, he was glad to give it.

"It's about Katara... Have you noticed Katara has been acting strange lately?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Oh, that." Sokka said forlornly. "It hasn't just been lately, ever since she came back home almost a year ago, she's been acting weird."

"Came back? What do you mean? Like back to the South Pole after traveling with Aang?"

"No, after she disappeared about three years ago. When she and Aang broke up, she disappeared, we didn't know where she went, then about 10 months ago she reappeared in the South Pole. She was in bad shape too..."

"Wait, she came hear about three years ago and stayed with me for a month before she said she was going to go home... I just assumed she did." He was disappointed in himself for not taking her there personally.

"Hey, don't worry about it... She told us she went to the North Pole, but she never told us what happened to make her so sad and depressed. After awhile we stopped asking and she seemed to get back to her old self again. I guess we just got used to seeing her like this that we didn't think you would notice. I can't remember the last time Katara spoke to me... Or laughed. She smiles every once in a while and I think having Toph and Aang around helps more. She just won't talk to anyone... Why do you ask?"

"Remember that man who came to the city and demanded to see me?" Zuko asked.

"The one Toph was going to beat up and the one you left to see during dinner?"

"Yeah. Well his name is Kuruk, and he's from the Northern Water tribe... He asked to see Katara, that he was her 'friend.' And when I brought it up to Katara last night, she started crying and asked me why I was throwing him in prison... I was just hoping you might know why she acted the way she did. Do you know him?"

"Hmmm. No, I don't but if the mention of him made Katara cry in front of you, she must be pretty upset. I should go check on her." Sokka said sadly as he turned to walk out the door. Zuko grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If she hasn't told you anything in almost a year, why would she tell you now? Maybe I should go see if she'll talk to me." Zuko insisted.

"Why would she talk to you? She hasn't seen you in three years." Sokka protested. He wanted to be the one to comfort his baby sister.

"She came to me when she and Aang broke up, she might even feel a little guilty for lying to me about going home and also for not writing to me like she promised." Zuko argued, his hand tightening around Sokka's upper arm.

Wincing at the pain in the firebender's grip, Sokka gave up. "Fine. Go make sure she's okay. But if she doesn't come out of her room by lunchtime, it's my turn." He narrowed his eyes at the young Fire Lord and ripped his arm out of his slackened grip. He stormed out of the door and back toward his glorious food. Once the savory smell of Platypus-bear eggs filled his nose, all his troubles were gone.

* * *

><p>Katara woke to the sun shining through her window. She hummed at the warmth it gave her and she turned to face the window. With the sun in her eyes, the reality of her life hit her like one of Toph's rocks and the tears began to pool around her eyes. She closed them to prevent them from spilling, but it had failed. She could see him now. He was smiling that brilliant smile at her. They were in the public training field at the Norther Water Tribe. She smiled at the memory. Feeling some of her old self again, she tried to remember more.<p>

_He had just finished sparring with some of the soldiers when she walked onto the field to greet him. He gave her a peck on the cheek and wrapped his strong arms around her. He was everything her father wanted her to have. He was Water Tribe. An officer in their navy. He was the perfect warrior, commanding respect everywhere he went, but he was humble and knew what was important in life._

_And he repeatedly let her know that she was the most important thing in his life. She blushed furiously at every compliment he'd ever given her, that is, after he won her affections. It was a struggle to win her over, but he eventually won her heart. They met in the infirmary. He had intensive battle wounds from the war and she was the new nurse. And acclaimed war hero. How could he not fall for her?_

_She would refuse his gifts, every compliment was laughed at and she had asked many times where he learned to pick up women. He never gave up though and once he was completely healed, that's when she had noticed she felt something for the soldier. And just when she thought she would never see him again, she ran into him at the training field. _

_That's when their relationship started. They fell in love quickly, and when that happened she moved from Yugoda's house to his house. It was scandalous and the talk of the city, but it didn't phase them. After just five months together, he proposed and she happily accepted._

Her hand had slid to the pocket of her nightgown. She had taken her most prized possession out of the confines of her pack last night and wept over it before tucking it safely into her pocket. She felt the ribbon's silkiness dance over fingertips as she pulled the object from her nightgown. Once it was free from it's hidden place she brought it to her lips and kissed the cool, smooth stone. The stone that was so warm when it was around her neck. The same stone was once full of life was now cold and empty.

She brought the necklace from her lips to dangle in front of her eyes and she marveled at it's beauty. The dark blue stone held faint shape of a wave and the light blue ribbon contrasted beautifully against the stone. She quickly flipped the stone over to the back where an inscription read, "I'll be with you always, even to ends of the world."

"LIAR!" She screamed at the stone and threw it across the room. "You lied... You're not here with me..." She finished in a sob.

Once her crying slowed to the sniffles, she got out of her bed and walked over to where she threw her necklace. She felt guilty for getting mad at the one material thing she had left of him. She picked it up, but couldn't stand to look at it anymore. So much grief and anger swelled inside her. She laid it neatly on the windowsill and curled up in the chair that faced the window. She stared straight ahead and drifted off to a world before she knew him.

* * *

><p>Zuko knocked three times and announced his presence before opening the door to Katara's room. Once inside, he shut the door quietly looked around the room. Katara was curled up in a chair by the window, looking out towards the city that spread beyond the palace walls.<p>

He made his way slowly to her, wondering if she heard him knock or could even hear him approach. She seemed to be lost in her own world. When he was beside her he knelt down so he could be eye level with her. He saw her tear-stained cheeks and her red eyes. Her lips were dry and cracked. He reached out and laid his hand gently on her arm.

"Katara?"

She seemed to come to life at his voice. She quickly wiped her entire face with the sleeve of her nightgown and sniffled repeatedly before looking at him.

"Katrara... Are you okay? You didn't come to breakfast." he asked softly.

She nodded furiously as though if she did it enough, she wouldn't have to use her voice that betrayed her so easily.

When she said nothing, Zuko sighed and began rubbing his thumb in circles over her arm. Then when she seemed to relax a little under his touch, he tried again.

"Katara, what's wrong? Talk to me please. I want to know what is bothering you so much..." His voice was still patient and understanding, but if she didn't cooperate soon, he would have to try more forceful tactics.

She shook her head violently as tears spilled from her eyes. Her breathing became more labored as sobs broke through the lips she tried to keep shut. He let her cry a little before scooping her up in his arms like he did so many years ago, and sat her in his lap as he sat in the chair.

He stroked her hair and her crying slowed she relaxed into him and buried her head into his strong chest. He tried to get her to open up to him like she once did. "Katara, please talk to me. I'm your friend. Whatever it is, you can tell me. That's why I'm here..."

She leaned away from his warm, comforting body and once her hyperventilating subsided, she spoke in a broken whisper. "I c-can't. It hurts t-too much."

"What hurts? Did Kuruk hurt you? Is that what this is all about?" He asked gently, trying to coax an answer out of her.

"What? No! Kuruk would never hurt me!" She protested. "Kuruk is my friend... He's my... my-" Her sentence broke off with a strangled cry then more sobs. She slammed her head into the nook of his neck and let the tears fall onto his shirt. He stroked her hair and her back, telling her it was okay, that she could tell him anything.

"Katara... Who is Kuruk to you? You said he was your friend, but he's more than that, isn't he?" He inquired trying to figure out what this Kuruk guy had to do with anything. Maybe he was her boyfriend and they had a bad break-up. Or maybe he was just a friend and she was just trying to tell him that.

She sat up straight in his lap and turned her head to look out the window again. Once her breathing returned to normal, she spoke to him, but her eyes were fixed on the necklace on the windowsill. "He's my... Kuruk is my...I can't say it. I just can't, Zuko. Not just yet. It hurts too much." She finished in low whisper.

Zuko's heart fluttered for a millisecond when she said his name. But it was over and he need to comfort the broken girl in his arms. He stood up, holding her tightly to his chest and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently as she tried not to sob into his shoulder. He tucked her in and brushed his lips lightly over her forehead before turning to let her be. But at the last second she grabbed his arm and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone..." She whispered to him. He smiled briefly before removing his shoes and climbing on to the bed with her. He sat next to where she lay and hummed a Fire Nation lulaby. All the while keeping his is fixed on the necklace decorating her windowsill.

* * *

><p>"Where are Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked as they were finishing breakfast.<p>

Sokka looked up to see everyone's expectant eyes looking back at him. He swallowed his last bit of food before telling them. "Katara is going through another depressive mood. Zuko's trying to talk her through it." He explained quietly.

"Do you know what set her off this time?" Suki asked. She was worried for her friend and soon to be sister-in-law, but whenever she tried to comfort her, Katara would just get worse and say she couldn't possibly understand.

"The guy who came and terrorized the city during dinner. He claimed to be one of Katara's friends, and when she heard he was here, she broke down."

"Oh..." Suki replied, unsure how the pieces fit together. All this time she thought Katara was upset because of the things she saw while she was a healer in the North Pole, but now she wasn't so sure. Unless this guy was one of her old patients or something. Everything was getting confusing and her head hurt form making conclusions out such little information. She wanted to give up, but she also knew she couldn't give up on her friend.

Breakfast ended in silence as the group went their separate ways. Each with a different task to occupy their day.

* * *

><p>I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to add unnecessary things just to make it longer. Anyay, hope you liked it!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

This chapter has been revised. 5/16/2011. I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
